1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brake for a vehicle adapted to be used for an off-road 3-wheel motor cycle or 4-wheel vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A brake mechanism for a 3-wheel motor cycle which runs on an off-road such as sandy or muddy ground should be constructed to be durable enough against the influence of sand, mud and water scattered when the motor cycle is running. Such a brake mechanism can not be an obstacle for tires and wheels when the motor cycle is cleaned.